


Bad Directions

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, i don't particularly like tuckington so this isn't very long or good, i kinda ran out of steam after i switched to Wash's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Tucker is lost, and someone stole his wallet.Wash is lost, and has no idea where is where.They're both looking for Greenwich Village.





	Bad Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



It was dark, it as was cold, it was rainy as fuck and Tucker was having a bad fucking time. 

He checked his phone. Nope, still dead. Great. 

He sees a younger woman on the street. She’s hella pretty, but that’s not important--Tucker has been walking for a little under two hours now, and he’s soaked to the bone and just wants directions to his stupid friend’s stupid house; he’s not wasting time on pickup lines. “Hey, do you know where Greenwich Village is?” he calls.

She points back the way he had come. Of course. “Thanks!”

Tucker turns around and trudges back. Great. 

He looks to cross the street and spies a sign for a Starbucks. _Caffiene_ , he thinks. _That...will help._ He scrambled for his wallet, looking for his money, but...it wasn’t there.

Typical. Fucking typical

So now he’s drenched, exhausted, lost, and penniless. Fucking _great._

* * *

Wash was cold, and tired, and hungry, and just about ready to _strangle_ Connie next time he saw her. “Oh, yes, these directions are easy!” she said. “There’s no way you could get lost!” she said. She didn’t realize that, hey, maybe some of us have never visited this damn city. Because of course not.

he’s walking down some street or another when he walks into--and I mean, _into_ \--a soaking-wet, handsome stranger with faded teal hair and a frazzled grin. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Wash yelped, extending a hand. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to knock you into that puddle!”

The other man waved it off. “No big deal, I was wet already.” He picks his things up and asks, “do you know how to get to Greenwich Village from here?”

No. He doesn’t. And, ironically, Connie lives--supposedly--in the Village herself. That means Greenwich Village, right? 

“I have...no idea,” Wash says, “but I’m pretty sure that’s where I’m going too. Want to walk with me?”

* * *

Tucker said yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment i know i didn't do a great job on this but if you know what you did/didn't like it would be cool if you pointed that out so i can try to do better next time :D


End file.
